


come on baby let's ride the sunrise

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Comment Fic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, whole lotta filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's been almost a year since he found Jason singing in some dive bar, drunk on stage and yelling at the crowd.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on baby let's ride the sunrise

"Where are Roy and Donna?" Bruce asks. They're actually not on the bus tonight; their last gig went really well, and they don't have anywhere else to be for the next two days, so Bruce sprang for a hotel.

"Dunno," Jason says. "Probably draining the mini bar."

"Great," Bruce says. "Shouldn't you be joining them?"

"Mm," Jason says. "Maybe later." He's sprawled out on Bruce's bed, shirt already off and his hair wet from his shower, hair curling up at the ends. Bruce pushes some of the hair back from Jason's face, and Jason's eyes flutter shut. His ears are still ringing a little from the gig they played; Roy went a little crazy on the bass near the end there, and Jason climbed up on the speakers and jumped out into the crowd, let a thousand arms carry him from one side of the venue to the other.

It's been a good night, and when Jason hears Bruce get up to rifle through his suitcase, he knows it's only going to get better.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" Bruce asks. "You should be celebrating."

"I am," Jason says. He sits up, takes the bag of coke out of Bruce's hands. "I know where the good drugs are. Sit back."

"Jason…" Bruce starts, but he does as Jason asks, sits back against the pillows and lets Jason unbutton his shirt and toss it aside.

"Fuck," Jason says. He traces the lines of Bruce's tattoos, stories of his own days in bands. "You're so fucking hot, Bruce," he says. "You could still be doing what I do."

Bruce takes a sharp breath when Jason pours some of the coke onto his abs, digs a razorblade out of his back pocket and starts cutting it up. "No one could do what you do, Jason. That's why - _god_ ," he says. Jason snorts a couple of lines off of him with a rolled-up twenty, licks the rest of it off Bruce's skin.

"That's why what?" Jason asks, smirking up at him. "Why I'm gonna be _so famous_?" he taunts, and Bruce growls at him, drags him up by the hair to lick the coke from his mouth.

It's been almost a year since he found Jason singing in some dive bar, drunk on stage and yelling at the crowd. Anyone else would've walked back out, but even then Bruce saw something in him, heard the poetry of his songs underneath three pints of whiskey and a cloud of cigarette smoke. He tried to just give Jason his card, but Jason wrapped his fingers around his wrist, looked right up at him and said, "You really wanna win me over, you could buy me breakfast, too."

Things haven't changed a whole lot since then, except Jason drinks a little less on stage, saves most of the antics for Roy, who – if Bruce is _honest_ \- Bruce has tried to get him to replace more than once. "Anyone can play bass," Bruce will tell him sometimes, when they have to start a gig two hours late because Roy's decided it's too rainy, or too sunny, or the venue is too small, or his shoes are tied too tight, and he's leaving the band _right now._

"Not like he can," Jason will shoot back, and those times, _those_ times he'll end up in Roy's bed instead, crashed out on pills or booze or both.

"Something like that," Bruce says, and Jason shows his teeth, grinds down on Bruce's dick through his jeans. "God," Jason says. "You're so hot for me, aren't you?"

"Always," Bruce agrees, and Jason flinches like he didn't really expect an answer. Bruce gets his hands inside Jason's jeans and squeezes his ass. "What do you want, Jason?" He slides his finger against Jason's hole and Jason whines, pushes back against him and says, "You know what I want. Fuck, _Bruce_."

Bruce kisses him again, fierce and wet, before he pushes Jason back against the bed, strips his jeans off and then flips him over. He still can't believe Jason lets him do this, still can't believe Jason turns down dozens of offers each night to come back to _his_ bed.

He tugs Jason to his knees, then spreads Jason out, keeps both hands on Jason's ass as he licks him open, fucks his tongue inside again and again while Jason whimpers and pants for him, says his name more and more desperately.

"Can't get enough of you like this," Bruce says. He adds a finger alongside his tongue, and Jason pushes back into him, clawing at the sheets. "You don't let anyone else do this to you, do you?"

"No," Jason says. Sweat drips down his back and Bruce laps it up, then reaches back for the lube he left on the nightstand. "No one else _could_." Bruce eases two slicked-up fingers inside of him, and Jason lets out the kind of howl Bruce usually only hears from him when he's on stage and says, "Fuck, _fuck me_."

"Mm," Bruce says. He gives Jason shallow thrusts of his fingers, not quite giving him what he wants yet because the noises he makes are just too _pretty_. "Come for me first. Show me what everyone else is missing while you're in here with me."

"God," Jason says. He looks back at Bruce and glares at him, but when Bruce replaces his fingers with his tongue again Jason can't help himself, buries his face in the sheets and says, "Fuck you, fuck _you_ ," while he comes untouched.

Bruce pulls out, flips him over and licks the come from his belly as Jason pets at his hair and calls him a dozen filthy names that he doesn't really mean. When he gets his strength back and Bruce has kissed his way up his chest, Jason wraps his arms around Bruce's neck and asks, " _Now_ will you fuck me?" and Bruce chuckles into his skin, but pulls away to get his pants and briefs off, grabs a condom and more lube, and then he pulls Jason toward him and says, "Since you asked so nicely."

He sinks into Jason, and he means to take it slow, drag it out, but as soon as he's inside of Jason it's like the time before and the time before that; he can't _stop_ himself, and when Jason wraps his legs around him and says, " _Harder_ ," he loses all control, all sense of rhythm and just pounds into him until he can't tell their voices apart, can't see anything but Jason's eyes fixed on his, the way his mouth parts when he licks his lips, the chipped black polish on Jason's fingernails as he digs them into Bruce's arms.

"God, _Bruce_ ," Jason says, and he gets his arms around Bruce's neck again and Bruce lifts him up, gets Jason on his lap and bounces him there, feels the slap of his balls with every thrust, feels how close Jason is to coming again. Then Jason pushes forward, crashes his mouth into Bruce's and Bruce comes, bites down on Jason's lip as he does, and Jason just keeps riding him through it.

After, he eases Jason off of him, throws Jason back on the bed and gets his mouth around Jason's balls while he jerks him off, and it's less than a minute before Jason whines and comes all over him, the whole bed shaking with it as he does.

Bruce pulls back with a slurp and Jason sits up, tackles Bruce's face and licks it clean. "You," Jason says. "Are like, the definition of a starfucker."

Bruce snorts, tosses the condom into the trash and then sits back against the pillows. "Well, why else would I have the good drugs?"

"Dunno," Jason says. He settles back against Bruce's chest, grabs the remote control off the nightstand and turns on the TV. "Don't worry," he says. "I won't ditch you when I get _really_ famous."

"Good to know," Bruce says. He's not sure whether he believes him, but he doesn't say anything. Jason stays curled up against him and they watch cartoons until Roy comes barging into the room asking, hypothetically of course, how many mushrooms could be considered too many mushrooms.

"You're right," Jason says, as he gets up to help Roy with the impending crisis. "Bass probably _is_ pretty easy…"


End file.
